


dear alexander

by thedevil_andgod



Series: another side to the story [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dear Theodosia, Hamburr, M/M, Rewrite, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevil_andgod/pseuds/thedevil_andgod





	

**Burr:** dear alexander, what to say to you?  
with your intelligent eyes, the way you always speak your mind,  
when you came into my life, and smiled, swear it kickstarted my heart

i'm dedicating every day to you,  
to fall in love was never quite the plan,  
but when i gaze into your eyes i know  
that it's right

we will bring about the birth of our nation  
i'll bleed and fight for you  
swear i'll do right by you  
we can lay ourselves a strong foundation,  
i'll give the world to you  
someday i'll take you away  
someday, someday,  
i'll take you away

 **Alexander:** oh, burr, when you smile, i am undone  
you're my sun, just like the sun  
happiness is not enough to say  
how i feel when you take my hand  
oh, burr, you outshine the morning sun  
when you smile, i fall apart  
and i thought i was so smart

i've never done this before  
**Burr:** _(i've never done this before)_  
but i promise i'll do my best for you  
i'll do whatever it takes  
**Burr:** _(i'll make a million mistakes)_  
don't forget my heart beats for you

we are witnessing the birth of our nation  
still i will fight for you  
swear i'll do right by you  
time to lay down a strong foundation  
i'll build a life with you  
someday i'll take you away  
someday, someday,  
yeah i will take you away


End file.
